Liqorice Wands and all that Drama
by BrightGreenNails
Summary: Circe Rhea has just shown up at Hogwarts during third year. Then she's falling off a broom, attacked by the supposedly dead Peter Pettigrew, and sent to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. What's gonna happen next? And more importantly: what is going on between her and Draco Malfoy? Please read, I PROMISE it's better than it sounds! I just suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Draco or most of these characters... Just the main character... **

* * *

I walked into the Slytherin common room. No one was there; they were all at the feast for the beginning of the year. I had no idea what it was like because this was only my first year despite being fourteen and in third-year technically.

I was thin and frail from not being able to eat much my whole life. My hair was pale blonde and had naturally soft curls at the end. My eyes were a startling emerald and I had a very tiny nose.

When others saw me what was I supposed to say? Oh, hello, my name's Circe Rhea Loxil and I haven't been to school for three years because my wizarding family kept me locked up like a slave and Professor Dumbledore only found me this year? No.

I paced, trying to control my emotions. All those people. I have _never _been near people my age and treated like an equal. I was positive that I would handle myself wrong and do something utterly embarrassing.

Then the door opened.

Without thinking I whipped my wand out and spun around. "_Petrificus Totalus!_"

"Protego." A lazy voice stopped my spell and sent it flying back to me; causing me to duck and the vase behind me explode.

I stowed my wand in my robes and brushed a bit of vase off my robe sleeve. "Draco. What're you doing here?"

Draco looked at me. "I couldn't find you in the Great Hall so I figured you must be in here."

I shrugged. "Yeah."

Okay… A bit of backup info:

Draco helped Dumbledore find me and he kind of dueled my father to help me escape my prison of a home. Then he and Professor Dumbledore decided it would be best for me to stay in Hogwarts for the remainder of the summer where my abusive father could not get to me. Draco stayed with me in Hogwarts for the remainder of the summer, too, with the exception of last week so we had a month and a half together… not including the teachers, of course. During that time we became, like, best friends and he's been awesome. I haven't met any of his other friends though which was also part of the reason I didn't want to go to the feast.

Okay? Okay.

"Cici are you okay?" Draco asked. He was the only one who could call me that; by the way, everyone else had to call me Circe Rhea.

I smirked slightly, tossing my blond curls behind my shoulder in the way only a Slytherin could. "Since when have I ever not been okay?"

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Don't answer that. It was rhetorical." I said.

"No, I really thought you would have _wanted _me to answer." Draco answered sarcastically so I punched his shoulder. Not too hard… Just enough to have him halfway spin around…

"Ha ha, remind me to laugh." I responded.

"Okay. Cici, don't forget to laugh!"

I opened my mouth then closed it. Then opened it again and just said, "Shut up, Goldilocks."

That insufferable boy gasped and put a hand to his head. "Your words have wounded me!"

I was about to reply when I heard footsteps and talking. "Other people… I'm out." I ran up the staircase and into my room which Professor Dumbledore had made private so I wouldn't have to sleep with the other third-year witches.

Not bothering to change I slipped under the covers and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up it was to the sound of Draco yelling at someone. I looked at my clothes.

Enh, they didn't look too bad. My robes were all people would see so it was fine. And my hair was fine, too. It rarely got messed up, anywho.

I slipped out of my room and walked down to see Draco looking like a tomato as he screamed at one of his goonies for ruining his hair.

I smirked, my eyebrows raised and aura reserved. "Malfoy, as much as I just love waking up to your beautiful out of tune voice trying to sing opera for your friend I really do think you should go down to breakfast lest your friends be waiting." I said before walking out of the common room and towards the Great Hall.

So, there I was, just sitting eating a slice of toast (I still wasn't used to the fact that I was able to eat more than just a slice of bread here) and trying to ignore how many people were there when an owl dropped a parcel in my lap. I looked at it dumbfounded.

"Well? I believe packages are meant to be opened, not stared at." Draco said in a superior tone. We couldn't let the others know of our friendship, it wouldn't be good.

I rolled my eyes and looked at him and his friends as he sat down. "And what do I owe the pleasure to having you and your friends sit next to me, your Highness?"

"There's no other open spaces." A girl, Pansy Parkinson, I think was her name, said snobbishly.

Looking her up and down I replied. "Ah, well if it's such an inconvenience for you to sit with someone such as me I'm sure if you just go talk to the Headmaster he could arrange for a pretty little table to be set up especially for you."

"Who are _you_ anyway? And why have you just started school, too dumb until now?" That stupid Parkinson asked.

"My name is Circe Rhea Loxil and I just happened to arrive this year because I've transferred." I replied easily and disinterestedly, examining the package crudely wrapped in brown paper. I recognized the handwriting and turned to Draco. "Malfoy, could you help me find Professor Binns's classroom? I would ask someone else but I so enjoy our little… chats." I asked, even though I probably knew the school better than anyone in the school save Draco now. (Month and a quarter to get used to it, remember?)

Draco smirked at me. "Why of course, you're Majesty. It is my turn to criticize now." He looked at Parkinson. "You know the way."

With that we both walked out, pretending to keep stiff and awkward postures all the way.

As soon as we reached an abandoned hallway I turned to Draco. "This is from… Him. I just couldn't open it in there and I didn't want to just walk out without a reason…"

"It's fine Cici… I'm here. Do you want to open it?"

I nodded mutely and tore open the package only to find it was a box. Reluctantly I opened it to find a green candle that wasn't yet lit. There was also a single match and a note which said in crude handwriting: _"REMEMBER THIS?!"_

Muffling a shriek behind my hands I dropped the box and backed against the stone wall.

That candle was my first punishment. I was four and my father had pushed me into it. The candle toppled over and my clothes caught fire while my father just watched. Eventually in my panic some of my magic showed and a cascade of water flew out of my hands. Ever since I've been terrified of fire… So… Yeah, back to me freaking out.

"Oh my god…" I whispered and fell to my knees, hunched over and silently sobbing. I just couldn't take it. Just when I thought I was safe this comes along… Well, safe from my family, there is the small matter of that crazed murderer on the loose, but…

Next thing I knew Draco was next to me on the ground and softly hugging me. In any other situation it would be awkward but right now I don't think either of us cared.

"Hey, Cici. It's fine, your dad can't actually get to you…"

"Draco, my father will find a way to get here. He'll demand I come home for the summer and he'll kill me." I whispered brokenly, and the scars all over my body burned.

Draco shook his head. "Cici, do you honestly believe we would go through all of that trouble to find you just to give you back to your demon of a father?"

"I don't know anymore…"

That was when we realized someone was watching us… Well, Draco did.

I only realized it when Draco stood suddenly and whipped out his wand, pointing it at a boy who was standing at the end of the corridor.

"So, Potter, our lives so interesting you couldn't go without know what would happen next?"

I stood, too, and my glare could have passed for a Basilisk's. "Potter, huh? You know, the newspaper articles never said how he stalks." The only difference between Draco and I was that I wasn't aiming at Potter's head with my wand.

"Shut it, Malfoy." Harry Potter said heatedly, ignoring me. His own wand was out.

As soon as he cast a spell at my best friend I knew Potter was an enemy. Who cares if he was the boy who lived? I might not be on You-Know-Who's side but if there was a third choice I would take it.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

"_Protego! Impedimenta!_" I was quick to react. Within a second Potter was thrown backwards and his wand flew out of his hand.

I turned my head, picked up that cursed box and stowed it in my robes before walking away with Draco towards the History of Magic classroom.

* * *

At potions later that day can you guess who Draco and I met? And, Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle as I now knew them.

Yep, Potter, Granger and Weasley.

"So, Malfoy, you got yourself a new crony?" Weasley asked, looking at me.

I snarled and pulled out my wand, pointing it at his stupid, annoying, freckled little nose. "I am_ not_," I whispered venomously, "his crony. Are we clear?"

"No, you sure look like one to me."

A second later Ronald Weasley's tongue was glued to the roof of his mouth.

That was when Snape walked in. "Ms. Loxil, kindly remove Weasley's tongue from the roof of his mouth. Save it for Defense Against the Dark Arts." He said coldly.

I smirked. "Certainly, Professor."

So, now I have the 'Golden Trio' as my enemies… Oh well.

I sat next to Draco with Pansy and Blaise across from us.

"Today we will be making a calming potion. The instructions are on the board," —Snape flicked his wand and the instructions appeared— "Begin."

This happened and that happened and I finished a perfect potion second only to Draco's… Draco had been giving me some pointers over the summer.

Granger looked pretty ticked off that for once she wasn't top of the class which I found very amusing.

"Nice potion." Draco muttered looking at my pale blue mixture.

I raised my eyebrows slightly. "Well, you know, I learned from the best." I murmured back playfully. Without another word I put some of my potion in a crystal flask and walked up to Snape to give him my flask.

"Very good." Snape said coldly but I knew it was as close as I would get to approval so I smiled.

"Thank you, Professor."I said and walked back to our table just as the bell rang.

I decided not to go to lunch and instead headed for the Room of Requirement.

After going up the seven floors I reached the tapestry depicting Barnabas the Barmy failing to teach trolls ballet and faced the opposite wall. "I need a quiet place to study." I murmured and the door appeared.

Pushing open the door revealed what looked like a comfortable living room with stacks and stacks of books. This was what I usually asked for.

"Again?" Someone asked.

Draco.

I couldn't contain a grin. "Glad to know I'm so interesting you felt the need to follow me."

"I always do."

"Point taken…"

"I win!"

"Shut up, Draco!"

"But I don't want to…"

"You talk too much."

"Only to you."

"So I'm special."

"We went over this, Cici…"

"And I've told you to shut up each time."

"Point taken…"

"Ha! Who's winning now?"

"Shut up, Cici!"

"Only if you can catch me!" I said, laughing as I weaved through all the books with Draco chasing me.

I only laughed all the harder when Draco literally tackled me to the ground.

Draco sat up, triumphant. "I win! I _dominate_!"

Shaking my head I replied. "Nope. You can only dominate if you brought Liquorice Wands!"

"I repeat: I dominate!"

I sat up quickly. "Give me them!"

"Say please…" He sang so I just rolled my eyes and summoned them with my wand.

And that is how we both ended up on the couch looking at Potions books and me randomly taking Draco's Liqorice Wands.

After about fifteen minutes Draco suddenly said. "I just realized we only ever have two types of conversations…"

I bit of the top off my Liqorice Wand. "And those would be?"

"The semi-serious ones and the not-at-all-serious ones."

"Oh my god, Draco you might be right for once!" I gasped, literally shocked.

"Cici, don't act so surprised…"

"Dude, I can act so sur—" I was cut off by the bell. "Ugh, what class do we have now?"

"Care of Magical creatures."

I groaned again and packed my stuff up before walking out of the room towards the grounds.

* * *

**So... What did ya think?** **Cookies and reviews for anyone who reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own Circe Rhea**

* * *

The next day I woke up to the beautiful sound of nothing.

It was dawn.

And a Saturday. Go for the first day of school on Friday!

I hopped out of bed and quickly changed into my robes and pulled my hair back in a fishtail braid.

After that all was finished I sprinted down the stairs to find Draco already sitting on the couch, lazily flipping through a potions catalogue.

"Draco! Come on, you promised you would let me fly with you on the pitch today!" I said and literally dragged him off the couch.

He hit the floor with a thump. "Alright. Alright! C'mon then." This time it was him who dragged me as we both ran down to the Quidditch pitch like little kids.

* * *

"Okay. Close your eyes." Draco instructed as we reached the edge of the field.

"Why?" I was suspicious.

"Just do it."

"You know I won't be able to keep them closed anyways."

"Maybe not voluntarily…" He said and clapped his hands over my eyes.

"Draco! I swear…" I exclaimed.

"Calm down, Cici…"

"Hmph," I muttered and let him steer me.

"Okay… Open your eyes… NOW!"

He moved his hands and I rubbed my ears before my eyes widened and I started squealing. "Oh my god, Draco! My own broom!?"

Draco laughed at my ecstatic expression, "My father bought it over the summer. What did you think I did over the last two weeks?"

"Begged your father for Liqorice Wands because I ate all of yours?"

"Well, I did do some of that…. But not completely…"

I laughed.

Draco smiled. "Okay. We both play seeker?"

"Most definitely."

And with that, we took off.

* * *

I laughed as we chased each other around the pitch, searching for the snitch.

"Ha!" I stretched out a gloved hand and nearly caught the snitch when someone lightly shoved me away. "DRACO!" I knocked his hand away and the Snitch escaped.

"CICI!" Draco shouted back. "I almost had it!"

"So did I!"

"So?"

"Shut up!"

"I don't want to shut up!"

I didn't answer as I was currently diving towards the Snitch when someone blocked me. "DRACO!" I yelled again, frustrated but also playful.

The snitch disappeared _again_.

"You're so mean to me," I muttered playfully and rose to higher ground, circling above the three giant hoops.

Draco came up next to me and then snarled at the other end of the pitch. "Gryffindors."

Ugh. I groaned and was about to follow Draco down when something knocked me off my broom. "Draco!" I shrieked in terror as the ground raced up towards me.

Next thing I knew Draco had caught me and I was about three feet from the ground. He was now holding me bridal style with me gasping and my arms around his neck.

"Oh god," I gasped as we landed. I stood but held on to Draco's hand.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Draco asked, he looked a little shaken, too.

I just nodded. "Yeah, and honestly I don't know."

"Good, Dumbledore would have my head if we had gotten you only for you to be killed from falling off a broom I gave you…" Draco muttered and I smacked him.

"Oh, shut up. What do we do about the Gryffindors?" I asked, looking at the team that was nearly completely still with shock.

"Punish them?"

"How and why would we do that?"

"They didn't help at all."

"And how would we?"

"…"

"That's what I thought."

"Hmph," Draco pouted.

I shook my head. "Come on, let's just go get some breakfast."

Thus we ended up walking past the now kind of staring Gryffindors.

"Thanks for the help," Draco murmured and I stomped on his foot.

"Be nice, Goldilocks."

The Weasley twins snickered. "Goldilocks?"

"Shut it, Weasley, only I can call him that," I said and kept on walking.

* * *

Draco and I sat at the Slytherin table and another package was dropped in my lap.

"Oh no."

Draco looked over, "Oh no."

"I'll be back."

"I'm coming with."

I didn't reply just rushed out of the Great Hall and towards the Room of Requirement.

We walked into it and this time it was just a comfortable living room without all the books. I thrust the package at Draco and curled up on the couch. "You open it."

"Okay…" He opened it slowly and didn't show it to me. "Nope. You don't need to see this." He announced and started walking towards the fireplace in the living room thing.

I pulled my wand out. "Draco…"

"Nope."

"Show me."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"Nope."

"_Accio_!" The package flew into my hand.

I looked at it and then at the note.

_Touch it. I dare you. _

"Oh!" I dropped it hurriedly and then glared at it. "Draco, find a scarf and give it."

Draco did so and covered the necklace. "We should tell Dumbledore."

"No!" I hopped up. "Don't tell him. I'll just lock it up in my room."

"Do you honestly think I'll be willing to let you do that?"

"I was hoping…"

"And you say I'm dumb!"

"Well, you are."

"I'm offended!"

"As well you should be, Goldilocks!"

And so I had him distracted.

* * *

Draco and I spent the rest of the day in the Room of Requirement. We were just talking when Draco made a fatal mistake.

"Hey, do you want to learn how to play Wizard Chess?"

Thus a few pawns flew at Draco's head.

"Ow. Ow! _OW_!"

"Oops… Again…" I said, smiling sheepishly.

"You know what, let's just head back to the common room."

"Is it really that late?"

"… We may have passed curfew…"

"Bloody hell." I muttered and hurried to stand up. "Could've warned me."

"But I just love watching you panic."

I smacked his shoulder and we both bolted out of the room, the cursed necklace hidden in my bag.

* * *

"Draco, I swear you will die." I whispered.

We had been caught.

And now we had detention for the next three days with McGonagall.

* * *

**Well... The detentions never happen if that makes you feel any better...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own the main character...**

* * *

It was only about two weeks later when something interesting happened.

"Cici, wake up!" Someone shook me awake whispering that.

"What is it, Draco?" I moaned.

"Sirius Black is in the castle."

I shot up in bed, eyes wide with fright. "Sirius Black? Here?"

"Everyone is going to the Great Hall for the night."

"Do we need anything?"

"Just our pajamas."

"Check. You go find your other friends, I'll be right there."

"Why?"

"My pajamas are basically rags and I have no robe to hide them under this time. Just let me see if I can make a few modifications."

Draco nodded. "I'll save you a spot, then."

"Okay. Now, see ya."

Draco left and I got up. "Ugh," I groaned.

But about a hundred spells later my rags were a suitable, if a little old, cotton nightgown. I combed through my hair with my fingers and walked out of my room.

No one was in the common room.

Aw, great.

_Right, don't panic, Circe Rhea, just get to the Great Hall and you'll be fine, _I tried to calm myself as I walked into the dungeon hallways.

I was going fine for a few minutes there.

Then I heard something.

"Just needed to betray your friends didn't you, Pettigrew?" Someone with a harsh voice asked.

"D-Don't hurt me."

"You're already ruined."

I had walked in on Sirius Black and some other guy.

Sirius Black whipped around. "_Expelliarm_—"

"_Protego_! _Impedimenta_!" I squeaked.

"_Protego_! _Petrificus Totalus_!"

I dodged. "_Rictumsempra_!"

All the while the little mousy guy stood to the side and I think we both forgot about him.

Black dodged too. "_Relashio_!"

A whip-like thing shot out of his wand and I gasped in pain, my wand flying out of my hand.

* * *

_I was eight._

_"Daddy, Mommy, can I please have dinner?" I asked quietly, lookig down at my shoes._

_"What?" My fathers voice was quiet but menacing._

_"May I please have some food, today?" I repeated, but my voice wavered._

_My mother edged out of her chair. She was the one who didn't enjoy my beating but was powerless to stop them._

_"Since when can you ask for food?" His voice was still low and dangerous, like a thin sheet of ice— one wrong step and you drown._

_The ice was starting to crack. I had misstepped. _

_"Please, Daddy. I brought my own plate," I begged, showing the rough wooden plate I was always forced to use in the rare cases I got food._

_My mother stood and started to creep out of the room. I caught her. "Please Mommy?"_

_"Darling…" She whispered and started to come closer._

_"Stay!" My fathers sharp voice stopped her._

_My mother looked at him. "Darren, she is only a girl," She said._

_"That is no excuse to be disobedient." _

_"We never gave her a rule that she could not ask."_

_"It was implied."_

_"Does that mean it was given?"_

_"In my house it does."_

_"Your house? I thought it was _my_ inheritance." My mother shot back, nimble and quick as a whip._

_"We married. It is now both of ours."_

_"Then say _our house_ and not your."_

_"Who's boss, here?"_

_"I wish it wasn't you."_

_"Stupefy!"_

_"Protego!"_

_"Expelliarmus!"_

_"Rictumsempra!"_

_"Petrificus Totalus!"_

_"Reducto!"_

_"Relashio!" My father shouted and my mother gasped as the whip-like this caused her to drop her wand. "Avada Kedavra!" He continued._

_Next thing I know my mothers body is on the gound,dead._

_I screamed and was locked in a closet for a week._

_No food._

_No water._

_No light._

* * *

I was jolted back to the present and stared at Black in fright. He wasn't going to kill me… Right?

Oh, who was I kidding? I backed away and looked to the side desperately when I saw the mousey man aim at me.

"_Sectumsempra_!" The timid one said and he said something else but I wasn't listening.

I screamed as pain blazed across my torso and fell to my knees. Then I fell to my back and blackness overtook me.

And that is how Professor Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Draco found me— sprawled on my back in my nightgown with my blood soaking the dungeon ground.

* * *

**(Quick switch to third person, when they heard Circe Rhea's scream.)**

When Draco heard his best friend scream nothing else mattered.

He kicked his purple sleeping bag away and bolted towards that horrific sound with Dumbledore (he was checking up on the prefects and such) and they also met Snape and McGonagall.

Draco skidded next to Circe Rhea and knelt down. Blood was all around her and she was barely breathing.

"Severus," Dumbledore said, kneeling down, too. "Go, tell Poppy to get a bed ready."

Snape rushed off.

"Minerva, see if you can track Sirius Black down."

"Do you think it was Black?" McGonagall whispered.

"Most definitely." Dumbledore replied and started sealing the wounds on Circe Rhea's body.

Draco was paler than usual and saw Circe Rhea's wand like twenty-five feet away. He grabbed it and saw a scorch mark on her right hand.

"Hm…" Dumbledore said when he finished sealing the wounds.

"What?" Draco asked, seriously worried now.

"She hasn't woken… We must get to the Hospital Wing." He said and Draco picked Circe Rhea up bridal style as they walked.

The only hitch was they had to walk through the Great Hall (Because the author of this fic is evil…).

Of course nearly all of the kids were still awake so…

"Professor, what happened?" Percy Weasley hurried up and to say he was shocked when Draco didn't call him 'Weasley' and tell him to back off was an understatement.

Dumbledore just shook his head. "Sirius Black is in the castle yet, don't let anyone student out of the Great Hall and warn them." He muttered and Draco and him set off on their brisk pace again.

"Oh! Headmaster, Severus told me you were coming. He said Sectumsempra… Here, I have a bed set and ready." Madame Pomfrey said and showed them a bed in the empty wing.

Draco set Circe Rhea's limp form down.

Dumbledore nodded. "Sectumsempra and she hasn't woken. I think she's been hit with something else but I've not yet to figure out what."

Madame Pomfrey checked Circe Rhea's pulse and shook her head absent-mindedly. "Her pulse is rather unsteady. A reviving potion, maybe. What exactly did happen?"

"Sirius Black."

"Oh!" Madame Pomfrey gasped. "He attacked her?"

"Certainly," Dumbledore replied. "We may need to take extra precautions, now, lest he kill one."

"Lest he kill _her_." Draco muttered, holding Circe Rhea's limp hand.

* * *

(Back to Circe Rhea)

I was in darkness for a while when suddenly I wasn't.

That's it.

"_Ennervate_."

My eyes fluttered open and looked side to side confused. Where was I?

* * *

**Muahahahahahahaha! I am EVIL and proud! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I only own the one this whole fic is based on**

* * *

Where was I?

My heart thudded in my chest and everyone around me was quiet when I recalled what happened.

Sirius Black.

The mousey man.

The duel.

My flashback.

Re-living my mothers death.

I shuddered. "Are they still in the castle? Both of them?"

"Both of who?" Draco asked, still holding my hand.

"The men. Sirius Black and the timid one." I tried to explain without seeming crazy.

"Timid one?" Snape asked.

I nodded. "The one that actually caught me after Black got my wand."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "The one who cast the two curses?"

"Two?" Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow.

Draco intervened. "Why don't you just tell us what happened?"

"That's as good an idea as any, I suppose," I muttered. "Right, so, I was on my way to the Great Hall and I turned a corner to see Sirius Black arguing with the timid one… He was saying something about the timid one betraying his friends. Then he saw me and tried to disarm me so I dodged and this duel broke out…" My brow creased as I remembered what happened. "But Black didn't seem like he was trying to hurt me at all, actually."

"What spells did he attempt to use?"

"Um… Expelliarmus, Protego, Petrificus Totalus and Relashio," I said.

"Hm… And the timid one?"

"Sectumsempra and I _think _there was another one after that but I didn't hear it."

"All right, can you walk?" Madame Pomfrey.

I pushed myself up but couldn't move my legs or my right hand. "I've encountered a small delay," I announced frowning at my legs.

"I'll take that as a no." Draco said.

I looked up at Dumbledore and Snape. "Why can't I move my legs or hand?"

"Good question," Dumbledore said. "We will get back to you on that."

And so Snape and Dumbledore left.

A few minutes later Madame Pomfrey left to her office.

I looked at Draco. "How many people saw me unconscious?"

"… I think everyone…"

I groaned. "My life is ruined."

"Only the next four years…"

"Shut up!" I threw a pillow at him with my left hand.

"Hmph."

"Go to sleep," I muttered.

"Only if you do."

"Ugh, fine," I turned over and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

The next day was dull and boring and lonely as Draco had to go to classes.

I lay on pillows the whole time while staring at the ceiling and trying to will my legs and hand to move. Really, I'd be fine if only my legs could move.

Then the weirdest visitor came walking in.

Harry Potter.

I closed my eyes and feigned sleep as he came and stood next to my bed for a second.

And a few more seconds he was gone and the lunch bell sounded.

I opened my eyes to see a crumpled piece of parchment on my bedside table.

Well, as soon as I saw that I thought _Oh, that's not mine. I'd better go track Harry down and give that back to him._

No, you _dolt_! I grabbed it and smoothed it out... As well as one could with only one hand, anyways… I gasped.

There, right in front was a picture of me being carried by Draco with bloodstains all over my nightgown. We were in the Great Hall with Dumbledore and Percy Weasley next to us.

The heading said "_Sirius Black Attacks Hogwarts Student_".

I didn't bother to read the rest and re-crumpled it. I then tossed it across the room so it landed safely in the trash bin. Then I picked up my wand and just let it flash random colors to amuse me. I couldn't really cast any spells because my right hand was handicapped.

Draco walked in during lunch with a stack of books. "Here's your homework. I have all the assignments written on a piece of parchment inside of the potions book.

"_Uuuuuugh_." I groaned. "I've been so lonely and now you dump all _this_ on me!?" I used my one hand to make frantic hand-motions at the pile of books.

Draco shrugged. "It's what I do," he said, sitting on the side of my bed.

I put my face in my hand (notice not both, so don't go telling me to correct myself, there) and groaned again.

"Make me laugh," I demanded.

"How so?"

"By being dumb."

"Oh, well that comes naturally, according to you so… Just wait a sec…"

"I'm waiting…"

"Wait a little longer…"

"I am…"

"I've got nothing."

"_That's_ new."

"Isn't it?"

"You missed my sarcasm, Goldilocks."

"I think that name is unfair because _you_ have blonde hair too, ya know."

"Yeah but if you called me Goldilocks it wouldn't work as well."

"Point taken."

"I win!"

"But_ I_ dominate!"

"Draco…"

"What?"

"Just… I don't know…"

"I do have that speechless effect on people…"

"Shut up. What about your other friends?"

Draco shrugged. "They annoy me."

"Well _that's _new."

"No, it really isn't…"

"You totally missed my sarcasm, there."

"But seriously, is that your new capital comeback?"

"Certainly not! All this time cooped up has just gotten me a little rusty."

"It's been a day."

"Exactly."

"It's been a day."

"You already said that."

"I know, haven't you ever heard of emphasis?"

"Hm… Nope!"

"Wow… Cici, you need to catch up."

"Apparently so do you."

"How so?"

"Dude…"

"What?"

"You are failing in making me laugh."

"Oh, was that my target? I kind of forgot it…"

"Of course you did."

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Nothing, nothing," I tried to sit up and winced. "Ow."

"Can't they give you potions or something?" Draco asked.

I shook my head. "No, because they don't know what the second curse was or why I can't move ."

"So?"

"So, they don't want to cause a physical reaction."

"Oh."

"Did another package come?"

"…No…"

"Give it to me."

"Why?"

"Because I need to know."

"Why? Why do you need to torture yourself?"

I shrugged. "I just need to," I answered. "Now, give it to me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"_Yes_."

"No."

"_Accio_." A new crudely wrapped package flew into my hand. So far I had gotten the candle, necklace, my old blood-stained blanket, a blood-stained pack of cards, a glass eyeball, so on and so forth. All brought back terrible memories.

The bell sounded and Draco was ushered out. I opened the package to reveal a length of old, frayed rope.

"Oh." I gasped. I was nearly hung with this rope when I was seven. I dumped it into the bedside drawere hurriedly and slammed it shut.

"Everything all right?" Madame Pomfreys voice called from her office.

"Yeah," I called back. "I just need to get used to this whole 'only moving one hand thing'."

I got no reply.

Hmph. I slept the rest of the day.

* * *

**So... Circe Rhea is miserable... What else is new?**


	5. A Very Short Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I only own the miserable main character.**

* * *

I slept through/was unconscious most of the next two and a half weeks (don't ask me why) which supposedly wasn't good.

A lot more people came for little injuries— broken bones, pixie pox, concussions, broomstick accidents etc but very few stayed overnight.

My bedside table contained a small paper bag of Liqorice Wands and a stack of books for homework…. Mostly.

I was kind of waking up when I heard hushed voices next to me. I mean, I couldn't open my eyes or move or anything so I just lay there.

"She's been sleeping far to much."

"Should we send her to St. Mungos?"

"She wouldn't like that. Her father could reach her there."

"But I fear a coma may happen."

"We shall deal with that if we need to."

"What about the second spell? Could this be the cause?"

"I do not know."

"Should we try to wake her? It's been three days since she last woke."

"We can try. _Ennervate_."

Nothing happened.

"Hm…"

"Why isn't she waking?"

"Patience, Minerva. Perhaps it only takes a little time."

Five minutes passed.

"Something is not right."

Thus it was decided I will be sent to St. Mungo's.

* * *

**So... Major question: should I do "Part Two" (While Circe Rhea's in a coma) in third person in Hogwarts or skip to a few weeks later when Circe Rhea wakes up? I'm not updating until I get an answer... I swear on silver I won't update unless I get at least one persons opinion.**


	6. Draco's Visit

**Okay, so I decided with a little help to just do a short piece with Draco and then go back to Circe Rhea... Just so you know... Thanks to ****Your Friend M**** for helping me with that after me pleading for her to on the phone...**

**Disclaimer: I only own the one in a coma...**

* * *

Draco Malfoy walked down the corridor of St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries and towards room 7G on the fourth floor.

It was Christmas Break, he had to head back to Hogwarts in two days so it was the perfect time to visit. His mother was waiting upstairs, visiting the tea shoppe.

When he reached the private ward a witch's head popped out. "Do you have a note?" She asked.

Draco held out a slip of paper given to him by Dumbledore saying he was granted access to see Circe Rhea Loxil.

"Very well, come on in."

He walked in silently and his eyes scanned the room.

It was bare.

Nothing was in it except the white bed and the girl in it.

"She hasn't had any visitors yet with the exception of Professor Dumbledore." The nurse informed him, sitting down in a chair across the room.

Draco didn't answer, just walked up to the bed. "Hey, Cici," He said. "I came. Here, I brought you some Liqorice Wands for when you wake up." He set a brown paper bag on the bedside table.

"We think this is just a reaction between a freezing curse and sectumsempra." The nurse continued. "Only select parts were frozen while sectumsempra fought it off, causing a type of alergic reaction. Now, she's in a healing coma."

"How much longer will she be sleeping?" Draco interrupted.

"It's up to her."

Draco sat down next to Circe Rhea and the nurse left the room claiming she needed to grab one of the healers.

"Okay, so, you need to wake up," Draco said, awkwardly. "Seriously, without you at school I have no reason to avoid Parkinson, Zabini, Crabbe or Goyle."

He could've sworn he heard her mentally laughing. "So… Yeah…" He squeezed her limp hand before walking out of the room.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets Draco suddenly wished he had taken one of those Liqorice Wands with him.

* * *

**It's short, I know. It's not very good, I know. But... It's here so just be grateful, will ya? Okay? Okay.**


End file.
